The Zachariah Saga
by Kaenken42
Summary: 50 years after the War of Scars, the hand of destiny now grips on a new hero. Zachariah Scaryns, shall he prevail and save his world or will he perish like the hero before him?
1. Chapter 1

Cirque Du Freak- The Zachariah Saga Chapter 1

All I could see was pure white. Water drenched my face and my hair and I thrashed around so I could breathe in pockets of air that I so desperately needed. This wouldn't be a problem but two large and burly calloused hands were shoving my face into the water. I was getting the worst swirrely of my life by the school bully Rick Vansworth.

I could feel myself going in and out of consciousness because of the lack of oxygen I was getting, but before I passed out Rick would lift my head up giving me a few breathes of air, just so he can gloat or say some stupid remark from that big hole he calls a mouth.

"Is the water warm enough for you, Zac," Rick sneered at me. Coughing up some of the toilet water, I soon went unconscious. "Come on don't go out on me Zachariah," the bully cooed.

When my water soaked ears caught the tone of the name that I truly despised, my fists clenched and in that brief second I turned around adrenaline pumping through every fiber of my being as I swung my right fist into the bastards mouth so he can never say that atrocious name ever again. I could feel my knuckles contacting with his jaw, but it was the worst time for me to lose consciousness as I barely hit him only grazing his cheek. I collapsed onto the ground wet and tired. Rick now realizing that he was lucky enough to only be touched by the hit, stood up and started kicking me in the stomach and back asking me how I had the nerve to try and hit him. He soon got bored with hitting an unconscious person, since they don't complain or groan from pain he left me there in the stall wet, tired, and broken.

After I had woken up from my beating I walked home limping from my bruises. I was slightly dripping, but not enough for people to notice me. Walking down the side walk, the sun started setting and I could see the orange copper tint in the sky turn a dull grayish black.

"Great now I'll get in trouble for going after curfew," I groaned and kept limping back home. As I continued my voyage back to the house I walked passed an alley way and I saw a man unconscious. I went down and I nudged the man to see if he was ok and all I heard was a gruff grunt that would've scared a bear away. As I sighed from relief that he wasn't dead I looked at the man and could tell that he was about 6 and a half feet with long and spikey green hair that had dirt and grime all over it and he also smelled like rotting meat. The only clothing that he had was a large brown cloak. As I examined the strange looking and smelly man he spoke which nearly caused me a heart attack.

"You gonna stand there looking like a fool or are you going to give an old man some food," he raised his head to me and I could see his green eyes that looked like a soldiers, but they were friendly at the same time.

Blubbering from shock and awkwardness the only words that I could make up was "What do you want me to buy for you?"

The man grinned "Give me the rarest kind of steak you can find." I could tell not from the way he looks but I knew he wanted the steak uncooked. I went to the nearest convenience store and bought the man some steak -uncooked-.

When I came back from the store I gave him the under cooked steak and he ate it ravenously tearing through the thick flesh with pure ease. Wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand which had long sharp nails on them he belched -which smelled of meat and blood-.

While the green haired man picked his teeth awkwardly I said, "Um...what's your name mister?"

The man snorted and shot out a thick and disgusting loogie out of his mouth and roughly pronounced his name as if it was the greatest name there was, "The name's Vancha Harst!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cirque Du Freak- The Zachariah Saga Chapter 2

"So what's your name, lad?" Vancha asked while still picking his teeth with his left pinky.

"My name is Zachariah, Mr. Harst," I softly spoke, my voice full with both fear and awe, of the strange cloak wearing colossal man.

"Don't be so formal with me boy!" he boomed. "Call me Vancha or ugly, which ever you prefer."

"Alright then, Mr. Ugly..." I spoke with some new found confidence and I could see Vancha grinning at what should be a scowl. Vancha soon stood, stretching he went out of the alley and started walking off without another word. Turning around, Vancha instantly vanished from my eyes. Vancha had left and I was all alone and I walked back to the orphanage that I was living in.

Walking down the concrete side I looked up and saw the bright balls of light that are imbedded into the night sky and as I looked closer I saw the large full moon. Normally all the air polution would've covered the stars and the moon, but I guess I was lucky to be able to see such a magnificent sight, but what I didn't know was that the moonlight wasn't just beautiful, but it was also a beacon for an attack.

From behind a dark figure grabbed me from behind and pushed me down, my head bumping against the cold, concrete my eyes started throbbing and I almost passed out. My attacker held me down and whispered into my ear, "Where did the vampire go? If you don't tell me I'll kill you." the man said with a cold, and dark tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I croaked and I could feel what I thought was the muzzle of a pistol on the back of my head.

"Bull! I saw you with the vampire and I want to know where he went! That bloody vampire killed a certain friend of mine and I want revenge." the man said putting his finger on the trigger.

Out of fear and pain, I couldn't talk anymore and the only thing I could remember was the man's finger giving slight pressure to the trigger and I thought that I would die, a bullet going through my skull. Still only half conscious I heard a voice.

"Let the boy go!" a very familiar voice had spoken about 10 meters behind the both of us. My attacker instantaneously rose and shot 3 bullets to my savior. Bang! Bang! Bang! The bullets whizzed past the air and Vancha had dodged all, but one and a bullet was hit on his shoulder. The vampire hunter feeling triumphant walked toward the wounded Vancha ready to finish the job, but in a moment of sheer instinct, just like the time with Rick I stood and tackled the hunter.

The vampire hunter not expecting the attack had dropped his gun and while I was thrashing at him like a wild animal he picked up his gun and shot me in the shoulder. The bullet went through the flesh of my left shoulder and came out, not without ripping the flesh where the bullet had passed. Falling back from the force of the gun, I lied on my back my left shoulder bleeding and my right hand grasping the hole there trying to stop the bleeding.

The hunter stood up with the gun, but as he stood up Vancha had already caught up with him and shoved his finger nails on his back and tore off a large portion of his back and spine. The man lied dead, bleeding from his wound and Vancha rushed to my side.

"Zachariah!" Vancha stooped down and moved my right hand and spit in his hand and rubbed the spit on my bullet wound. The pain soon left my shoulder and I stopped bleeding and I looked at Vancha huffing. "Can you stand?" Vancha helped me up to my feet.

Staring at Vancha, my lips quivering I asked him "What is going on?" I croaked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved." Vancha looked down ashamed of himself.

"Vancha, is it true are you a vampire..." I finally let the words come out of my eyes, hoping that, he would say "no."

"It's true, I am a vampire..." When those words came out, I was in shock and I wanted to fall to my knees, but my legs supported me. "Zachariah...you have shown great courage today, and I won't mind if you be my assistant," I thought I heard Vancha wrong? Me! A vampire's assistant, why would I accept such a mad offer, but on second thought I realized, this is a second chance for me...I could start over my life, but all the things that I'll miss if I follow with him.

Somehow, I felt like this is what I was meant for, it felt as though this was my destiny to meet Vancha and fight the vampire hunter. And it was my destiny to be his assistant, "Alright I'll be your assistant," I said. "But Zachariah is too formal! Call me Zac or stupid whichever you prefer!" I said with a broad grin on my face.

Vancha also had a smile on his face and if I looked close enough did I see tears? Or was that my imagination?


	3. Chapter 3

Cirque Du Freak: The Zachariah Saga Chapter 3

The beautiful stars that adorn the black night sky, I could see them clearly, but it wasn't long till I fell to the ground. Thud! Landing onto the rough ground on my back groaning, more from irritation than pain I see a large shadow casting upon my body, blocking the moonlight.

"Don't tell me your done already, I barely put any effort to that throw," the castor of the shadow bellowed. Getting back on my feet and dusting myself and moving the crimson color from my eyes and I stare at my teacher.

"You're too cocky old man," I sneer at him as I rush him and try to land a blow to his mocking ugly mug of a face. Catching my fist he grabs me by the stomach, lifting me up and throwing me against a tree. As I collide against the big hunk of wood the vibrations shake it like a drum leaving behind a few leaves. A normal human would've probably gotten broken bones, but I'm not entirely human.

"Lets end training for today," Vancha huffs acting tired. Standing up and dusting off some leaves from the tree I follow my teacher so we can quench our life long thirst for the liquid that our kind can't live without...blood.

Hidden among the trees and bushes of the forest we wait for our human prey. Patiently waiting, waiting, waiting, my thirst and instincts almost leading me to insanity as the time passes without the great caress of human nectar on my dry tongue. Vancha has taught me how vampires of olden times would feed off people. They would wait for a human for the right moment like a wolf stalking a rabbit. As a middle aged human male walks across from us we strike.

Like a purple and black blur we strike at our meal and Vancha with his vampire abilities breaths on to the man's nostrils before he can react. In the eyes of vampires, the middle aged man isn't a person, but a meal ticket. Vancha lays him down and cuts his bulky and hairy leg with his sharp fingernails and takes a sip from the open wound, relishing the taste of the holy crimson water. When he finishes his feeding, it's my turn. This was my third time feeding from a human and I've gotten used to it. Putting my lips near the open wound I suck the man's leg just enough to quench my thirst until another time.

We leave the man unconscious, on a bench. By the time he wakes up, he'll think that he accidently slept while sitting down. It's been a month since my experience with the vampire hunter and my blooding. I left the realm of humans and walked alongside the path of nightwalkers. Vancha turned me into a half vampire, by the traditional way of cutting my fingertips and exchanging blood. He says most vampires at this time would wait till I was older, but Vancha's not like most vampires. He's not like most regular people either! Vancha's a traditionalist which means he follows the customs of vampires before the Princes and Generals. He acts more like an animal than a vampire, but you got to give him some props for sticking to the customs for this long. Also because of his stupid belief of conquering the sun which I don't understand at all.

Vancha and I usually don't stay at urban cities, but he's made an exception today and agreed to sleep in the forest near the town. During most of the day Vancha's mostly sleeping so that gave me a chance to explore the town. Looking at myself in the glass of a department store, I looked different from one month ago. My hair was longer than it was, I grew about 2 inches taller, and I had a more muscular physique. Training with a vampire 24/7 does that to a growing boy. Staring into my ragged clothes I could tell I needed a change of clothes as well, I always wondered where we were going, since Vancha and I would travel around.

As the sun set and dusk was arriving I walked back to the bridge that we were sleeping in. Walking down the sidewalk I saw Vancha, all up and ready to leave. "So where are we going this time?" I ask walking closer to my master.

"Have you ever heard of Evanna, the lady of the wilds, Zac?" Vancha questioned me as we left the forest and off to where the vampire gods would know of.

"No, why is she some famous vampire or something?" I looked my teacher curious about who this "Evanna" person was.

"Famous yes, but she isn't really a vampire. She does have a great connection with us though." Vancha explained. "She's a user of magic."

"So you mean she's like a witch?" I questioned and after those words blurted from my mouth Vancha's large and dirty hand covered my mouth.

"He didn't mean it Lady Evanna!" my master pleaded at air. With a very confused look I met the gaze of my teacher and he let me go embarrassed of his outburst. "Sorry about that, it's a reflex," coughing into a closed fist.

After the strange incident Vancha and I walked silently approaching a slight swamp like forest. As we continued walking through the strange terrain I could hear a croaking noises and as I dropped my gaze all I saw was a slime covered, big eyed frog. The croaking got larger as more frogs appeared and they started surrounding the two of us. Panicking a bit I reached for the knife that was strapped across my right leg, but a voice stopped me from drawing my blade.

"Stop! Don't draw your knife! That'll scare the frogs and they'll attack," a voice called across from Vancha and I. As the person came closer my jaw went ajar as I saw a short and hairy man-like woman. She/he had long brown hair, with a brown beard and moustache, green and brown eyes with long fingernails only on her pinky fingers. The only clothes she wore was...they weren't even clothes, but rope! And I thought Vancha had bad fashion sense.

"My lady, thank you for letting us enter your home," Vancha bowed and spoke with utmost respect. I stared at my master then moved my head back to the person who I knew was the legendary woman of the wilds, Evanna!

As the frogs started making way for the sorcerer, she started walking across the path made from the amphibians. As I had a better look of her I could see her eyes switching colors. She leads us out of the ring of frogs and as she walks, in an instant she disappears into thin air.

"Where did she go?" I ask openly.

"Concentrate your eyes Zac! You're a vampire look harder and you'll find your answer," Vancha barks. Focusing I see a faint image of a hut.

Vancha walks in the same way Evanna has and I follow entering the lady of the wild's home. Her home looked like any other rural home, except for the lack of technology. Vancha sits down on the grounds biting his toe nails trying to clip them off. Moving to a chair, I go and sit down waiting for Evanna. She comes back with trays and baskets that were overflowed with fruits, vegetables, and bread. The food was levitating off the ground with magic from the lady of the wilds.

Setting down the feast on a large dining table we all dig into the all vegetarian meal. After indulging ourselves on the meal, I spot Vancha picking his teeth with his nails, the usual after meal table manners.

After the meal had been devoured Evanna finally spoke, " So Vancha, why have you come to my home?" Evanna questions. "Surely you did not come here just so you can show me your assistant," Evanna spoke.

Letting a loud belch Vancha replied, " I have business, now that I have started a traveling relationship with Zac, I wish for your gratitude to lend us some equipment for our journey."

"Are you going to take him to the mountain," Evanna questions while drinking some tea.

"He's not ready for the trek, but in time he will be strong enough to go, it's not if he can go, it's when he can," Vancha replies jugging down his fourth mug of milk. I smile, since this was the first compliment Vancha had given me since my blooding.

"Well I do have a few spare items that can aid in your travels, but look at him Vancha! He's almost as filthy as you and those clothes are more rags than clothe. Come we must give you proper clothes and a bath before you leave," Evanna nags. "My assistant will lead you," Evanna waves her hand.

I stood up and walked over to the hall way that leads to the bathing room and as I opened the door I saw a girl, about my age. She had short green hair with sharp bangs, brown eyes that had a serious yet confident tint, all I could do was gawk at her beauty. Standing up she looked at me questioningly and eyes fell to my fingertips and when she took notice of the ten tiny scars on my fingers her bewildered look turned into one that looked as though she was repulsed by me.

Finding the words in my mouth again, I spoke, "Um...are you Evanna's assistant?" I asked. Even though she clearly heard me, she just continued scrubbing the floor and not paying me any attention. "Um...hello?" I asked once more and she looked at suddenly causing me to flinch.

"I heard you the first time," her voice firm and cold yet beautiful like a winter's night.

"Well, Evanna told me to take a bath and she told me to ask you for help." I replied a little nervous.

"Towels are in the shelf over there, shampoo and soap are inside a cabinet and there are some fresh clothes in a closet over there," the girl replied coldly as she took her cleaning items and left.

Bewildered by her attitude I went and stripped off my raggedy clothes and took a cold shower. It had been weeks since I took a shower and the feeling was incredible, even though the nips from the cold bothered me, but as a vampire you needed to learn to deal with discomfort. Finishing my shower and drying myself off with a towel I walk over to a closet that looked incredibly huge. The closet seemed endless with different clothing from different styles and from different times. I picked out some fresh clothes and put them on and as I was leaving I saw something catch my eye.

There was a large red cape like jacket. It was a brilliant crimson with a long coat tail and it was redder than my hair. I reached for it and put it on then left the room back toward Vancha and Evanna. When I got back Vancha and Evanna were catching up, Vancha telling her wild tales about his journeys abroad and all the battles he has fought over the years. Not wanting to bother the two I solemnly sat listening quietly.

As Vancha finally noticed me I could see his eyes light up from shock and surprise. Vancha stood up abruptly, his eyes wide staring at me bewildered. His gesture surprised me a bit, but as he regained control he sat back down.

Evanna broke the silence, "Zac how old are you?" Evanna asked.

"When I was blooded I was sixteen," I replied taking a seat.

"He looks a lot like the young Prince...does he not Vancha?" Evanna asked. "Zac that cape looks very good on you, you should keep it," Evanna said.

I smiled out of embarrassment from her compliment, but as I saw Vancha his eyes lost in a void of memories that I couldn't understand.

"Clair, go and bring the bag that I have prepared," Evanna ordered her green-haired assistant. "Zac did you know that I had the ability of foresight?" Evanna questions me.

"S-so you can see the future?" I asked intrigued by her abilities.

" I can do much more than that, but to an extent yes I can see the future," Evanna chuckles.

"T-then can you tell me what my future is like?" I ask now fully interested.

"No," Evanna replies bluntly and all my hopes disappearing like a drop of water in a desert.

Clair comes back with a one strapped bag and she throws it at me with full intent on hurting me. I catch the bag and look inside of it, inside were some folded pots and pans and other kitchen utensils and a cube like item.

"There's a new invention that I made, it's called a coffin cube," she points out proud as a peacock.

After the gift from the lady of the wilds we make our leave and head out to only where the vampire gods know where. As we were marching away from Evanna's household I could hear rustling coming from behind us.

"You know if you wanted to join us you could've just asked," I said, noticing our follower.

Out of the bushes and trees was Clair, all packed up and ready to leave. Vancha keeps marching along not taking any attention to our follower and I follow, as Clair follows along. Only if I knew how important it was for me to have left her behind...and not let her get caught in the hands of destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Cirque Du Freak Zachariah Saga Chapter 4

Gripping the rims of my brown cloak I trudge through the layers of snow. As freezing winds fiercely collides with Vancha's and my back we continue to march. Continuing our venture to Vampire Mountain our vision clears in the blizzard and appearing before our eyes is a miniature cave by the side of a mountain. Realizing the way-station Vancha and I swiftly rush inside the cave where we are protected from the sub-zero environment. Shivering violently and breathing warmly on the palms of my hand, working in vain to keep warm. With two petite flasks of blood in Vancha's hand, Vancha drinks one while he gives me the other, and I drink letting the crimson blood warm me from the inside.

"How's the Vampire Mountain weather?" Vancha asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Cold...Freezing...Chilly..." I groaned not finding any enjoyment in my master's sarcasm.

"Well at least your honest!" Vancha boomed slapping his hand to my back sending shockwaves through my entire back.

"How long do we need to continue walking on this bloody trail..." I groaned once more losing all my patience.

"Heh, didn't know your generation still said _bloody_," Vancha jeered while I gave him a "I'm waiting" stare. "Well at the rate we're traveling now, it'll take us maybe a few more weeks," Vancha explained looking at the blizzard.

With a sigh I go and lie down on the rugged, rocky terrain. Sometimes I tried to go to sleep just so I can wake up and find myself waking up some place else other than this accursed area. Recalling the events before Vancha's "big news." Of course Clair couldn't follow us to Vampire Mountain so she stayed at one of Vancha's friends houses. It all seemed like an illusion being a human teenager, going to high school, and just being normal. During the time I was lamenting about my past life Vancha had already been knocked out snoring loudly. With another sigh I go to sleep so I can go another day traveling to Vampire Mountain in another day of my life as a half-vampire.

By the time Vancha and I had awoken up the blizzard was no more and both of us were running across the snow. After a few hours of traveling the two of us rest up on an open field covered with snow. While Vancha was biting his toe nails as usual I go ahead and search for some food. Hiding behind some bare trees I stalk my prey. The doe was chocolate color with white specks of fur adorning her brown coat. As the doe patiently ate grass that was popping out of the snow I patiently stalked the animal. Waiting for the perfect moment and then I struck.

My extra sharp fingernails dug into the sides of the doe's neck while the animal screeched from fright. With my knee on top of the doe not letting it escape I grab its head with both my hands and twist quickly clockwise and twist again counter-clockwise. _Crack_! Unsheathing the knife strapped behind my waist I go and cut open the animal's stomach and quickly gut it out and I throw away the entrails for the wolves to feast on. I grab a hold of the doe and walk back to the camp site while a pack of wolves came to feed on the leftovers behind me.

Trudging through the snow back to the camp site Vancha was waiting training with a tree landing blows with his fists and feet. I put down our game and Vancha turns around noticing my presence.

"Nice catch you got here," Vancha said grinning with hunger in his eyes as my master goes down and skins the animal. Stripping some flesh from the carcass Vancha eats and after giving respect by letting Vancha eat first I accompany him as well. As both of us eat, filling our stomachs and the food warming the both of us, I look upon the large mountain in the landscape. The mountain where I can prove my worth as a vampire of good standing seemed closer and closer, and after our meal Vancha and I continued on our quest.

After weeks of traversing harsh lands of snow, rock, and forest we finally made it to Vampire Mountain. The mountain's tip piercing at the end of the full round moon made it seem colossal. Vancha, without a moment's hesitation, entered the mountain anxiously wanting to return to his vampiric home. Following behind I expected the innards of the mountain to be pitch dark, but there were patches of light from the walls and ceilings, illuminating the insides of the caves and pathways. As I looked closer inside the lights I could see spreads of fungi.

"Those are luminous lichen they are a special type of fungi that give off light to the mountain where we don't have torches," Vancha explained with his index finger raised, like a school instructor.

"That's pretty cool," I said my eyes widening from the exotic features of the mountain.

"Just wait till we actually enter," Vancha chuckled.

As we continued through the path, the both of us halted at a large wooden gate with two guards both dressed in green leather and a spear gripped on their gloved palms. The weapons sent a wave of nervousness, but of course Vancha just walks to the guards not having a care in the world.

"Who goes there!" the guard on the left bellows with his spear pointed towards us.

"Peace, it is I," Vancha calmly states with his right hand up making a gesture for the guards to calm down. As my teacher's voice was heard by the guards they quickly eased and pointed their spear toward me.

"And who is this?" the other guard questions his spear's pointing toward my abdomen.

"He is my assistant and I vouch for him," Vancha explains.

Slamming the ends of their spears on the ground to signal the gates to be open they yell out "Vancha Harst and his assistant are recognized!" and the doors to Vampire Mountain are open. And the both of us walk inside.

The enormous hall was adorned with weapons on walls, long tables, and rows of candles and torches. Walking inside further there were a few people talking and discussing drinking from a mug or arm wrestling. But the most noticeable feature of the hall was a gigantic black board with thousands of names written on white chalk and a lot more space to be used. I had to concentrate so my jaw wouldn't be open wide while I examined the hall.

"This is the Hall of Osca Velm, the hall of welcoming," Vancha explains breathing the vampiric smells with his nostrils.

"Is Osca Velm, a vampire?" I ask still looking at the hall.

"Yes, most of the halls are named from vampires of good standing or really famous ones," Vancha explained walking through the hall.

At the side of the hall was a room with shoes, clothes, and other accessories. I walked in to change my clothing and picked out a simple sleeveless black shirt, camouflage pants that ended at the shins, and a crimson jacket with a high collar, black cufflinks, and a long coat tail. After picking out my clothes I also saw a basket filled with a variety of shoes. Selecting a simple pair of white and red converse, I walked out of the room and ran back to Vancha who was waiting for me.

Continuing our march in the mountain, Vancha and I kept on walking until we reached a large dome with two guards with the same uniforms and weapons as before. As we approached the large dome the two guards halted us and forced us to take off our shoes and they inspected us for any weapons and the ones that we did have had to be left behind. After our inspection was over Vancha and I continued toward the hall and from the corner of my eye it seemed as though the two guards let out a deep sigh of relief.

Continuing on our walk we enter the large dome and hundreds or thousands of vampires were in the seats whispering and talking. In the very back of the dome there were three thrones, two were occupied by vampires. The one on the left had a bald head with tattoos of arrows on the sides of his head and was burly and muscular. He looked like Hulk Hogan if he was injected with steroids, shaved his head and mustache, and got tattoos. The other vampire sitting on a throne had long black hair, black clothing, and even black eyes which showed no sign of life or happiness. If a crow could take human shape it would most likely look exactly like him.

"Vancha, you're late..." the long black haired vampire scowled.

"Sorry, the trek took a bit longer than I thought it would," Vancha chuckled scratching his head.

"Well better late than never, we've kept your throne warm for you," the other vampire on a throne said.

"Why thank you Prince Arrow and Prince Mika," Vancha grinned and walked up the 5 steps to the three thrones in the very back of the whole hall and took a seat at the middle throne. While raising his left foot and chewing on his toe nail and spitting out a loogie straight into a porcelain pot. My jaw was fully ajar and my brain did not want to register what was fully obvious. "Prince Vancha has returned!" my rude, crude, and dirty master boomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cirque Du Freak Zachariah Saga Chapter 5

My head was in a disarray of spins and revolutions. How! How can Vancha, a rude, self-indulgent, cocky, and not to mention disgusting man be one of the most honored and revered vampires of the whole clan! My head started to throb irritably just attempting to have the whole thought pass through, but I suddenly realized that me standing during this meeting of vampires would be not the politest thing to do so I went ahead and sat in the nearest opening seat.

"Now that our final guest has arrived, let us continue this meeting," Prince Mika sighed annoyingly with his long fingers locked together, "Prince Vancha, I hope that your mission of killing the vampets that found our mountain went well."

"Yes, although it took longer than expected, I took care of all the vampets so they will not be able to leak any information about the mountain," Vancha grunts irritated by the memory of the man who had almost killed me.

"That is all well, but it also seems as though you have taken upon an assistant," Prince Mika eyed me with suspicion and intrigue.

"While searching for the vampet, I met Zac, and he was injured. Since I could not leave Zac as he was, knowing the existence of vampires, I gave him the choice of becoming a part of the clan or continuing his life as a human," Vancha explained.

With a short grunt Prince Arrow spoke, "Although I do not question your intelligence, I must ask. Did you know all of the consequences of Zac becoming a vampire? And do you realize the mistake you have made?"

"Yes, I do realize that making Zac into a vampire could have turned out worse than it should have, but I think only destiny can tell whether it was a mistake giving Zac the choice." Vancha replies his confidence not wavering.

An arrow of guilt pierced my heart, as a bitter feeling spread across my chest. I have always hated people sticking up for me, and I couldn't stand seeing Vancha protect me. Standing up by instinct alone and with an untapped confidence I speak with courage, strength, and honor that would make even a king falter. Adrenaline pumping through my veins I speak "Sire, if you will allow me to speak, I have a few things to say on behalf of my master," I took a deep breath, " Vancha did not make a mistake by blooding me, and destiny can shut its trap cause I know Vancha did the right thing!"

As eyes and mouths were open wide, I could feel the tension in the atmosphere just waiting to pop the bubble. With a snarl and agitated tone, Prince Mika was the first to speak, "I see you have not taught your little brat here to show some respect."

With a sigh, "Please pardon my assistant, he just got carried away." Vancha protected me once again.

"No, Vancha, I didn't get carried away. It's the truth and if you want me to prove it to you, then hit me with whatever you got. A test? A battle? A quest? I'm up for anything!" I announced, a thumb pressed against my heart to emphasize my seriousness.

Ironically the first to speak was actually not speech at all. Prince Vancha was chuckling ever so slightly. If any of us weren't vampires we wouldn't have heard it. "How nostalgic and humorous, is it not Prince Mika?" the bald-headed prince said, laughter still lingering in his speech.

"Nostalgic? I think not. Humorous? I do not see anything the slightest bit funny with how this brat has been talking. I say we haul him to the Hall of Death just for questioning a Princes' authority!" Mika growled.

"Peace, Mika." Arrow tried to calm the black-cloaked vampire. "He is only this emotional since we are in doubt of Vancha's judgment." Coughing a fist so he too will calm down from his bit of humor, Arrow continued to talk, "Vancha, I must say you have picked up a very fiery pup."

"Zac would make a very fine vampire. He has a talent for combat, he has the sense of honor and pride as one, and he is a very quick learner. Those are the reasons I truly wanted to blood him." Vancha announced a smile on his lips.

For the first time in my entire life as a vampire, Vancha had praised me. Although his compliments weren't the best or sweet, I could tell those were harsh compliments and not deceitful truths. I could've died proud knowing my master was actually proud of me and not ashamed for what I have done.

"Sires, I apologize for what I have said." going down on one knee, "To prove to you...no to the whole clan...that Vancha did not commit a mistake in blooding me," dropping my head in a bow, "Please give me a quest for me to complete. For I will do whatever you tell me to do or die trying." I pleaded, wanting the Princes to give me a chance to redeem my master's honor.

With another chuckle from Prince Arrow he was again the first to speak, "A quest? How interesting. What say you Sire Mika?" Arrow raised a hand pointing it toward Prince Mika.

"If it'll take this child away from the mountain as soon as possible than I will be in total agreement." Prince Mika huffed.

"And you Prince Vancha?" Arrow turned his head to the other prince to his left.

A deep sigh escaped Vancha's open mouth and he scratched his forehead not quite sure of what to make of the situation. "Although I do not like the idea of giving Zac a quest, since he is still inexperienced in the ways of the vampire. I will not judge him and dishonor him by treating him as a child." my master tells the whole council.

"Well now that we have come to an agreement. What sort of quest should we give this young whelp?" Prince Mika sneered cynically.

"A quest that'll be fair and challenging. Something that'll bring out his true potential," Arrow grunted.

"Than how about this for a quest? We shall give Zac one year to hunt down 5 vampets and return to the mountain with proof for each one. That way he'll be of some use at least," Mika replied coolly.

"Fair enough," Vancha nodded. "Now that all topics have been discussed, this meeting is over," all three Princes stand and the rest of the vampires exit the Hall and back to their duties.

Walking out of the hall, my heart was pounding and cold sweat dripped from my heated brow. I first tried to understand my predicament and realized that I didn't have a clue on how to even start this quest! How was I supposed to finish this quest when I didn't know how to even do it! As I was thinking about a way to solve my situation a hand was placed on my shoulder and I didn't realize someone was behind me. I yelped from the sudden touch and backed away and turned.

"Peace, brother," a brunette vampire raised his hands in defense. The man was around 6 feet and a half and short tree-bark brown hair which was dirty and messy. His eyes were a strong and bright blue and on his left was a small scar going down from his eyelids.

I stammered and gulped. "I-I'm sorry. You surprised me... Um...w-who are you?"

"My name is Axel Stones. I found out that you needed some help on your quest so I thought it would've been good for me to give you some advice." the messy haired vampire grinned widely.

"Thanks a lot... I didn't even have a clue on how to do this quest..." I sigh losing hope of finishing this quest and bringing Vancha's honor back.

"Don't worry. You're new, so it's to be expected," Axel nods. "To finish a quest like this you will need a map, a weapon, flasks of blood, some human currency, and clothes." Axel listed and I tried desperately to memorize. "A map, blood, and clothes can easily be given to you by the court master, but the rest you'll have to get by yourself." Axel noted with his finger in the air like a teacher.

"Okay. So where is the court master?" I questioned wanting to start this quest as early as possible.

"He's busy right now so go to the court master's room to the left and get one of his helpers to give you the supplies." Axel explained.

Before I knew it, I was rushing toward the room so I can begin, but my manners kicked in and I turned. "Thank you!" I shouted with cupped hands and the image of the kind vampire with his back toward me and a fist raised brought a grin to form.

My footsteps got nearer and nearer to the room, but before I could enter a voice told me to stop. Turning my head I see my master, Vancha panting.

"Phew! I thought I'd never find you!" Vancha sighed and belched loudly. "Before you go I wanted to give you a little going away present," Vancha chuckled rubbing his thumb to his nose sheepishly.

In his hand was a sword, but not any sword. It was a Japanese katana and it was covered in a velvet red clothe. I took a hold of the sword by the handle and unsheathed it from the scabbard. It was a fine jet black color with one white streak going down the edge and the black reminded me of the night sky and the white reminded me of the moon that I always looked up toward. This katana was an extreme marvel and was probably crafted by a legendary black smith and taking the weapon made me feel another arrow of guilt. This prestigious weapon deserved a better user than me.

Stammering I didn't know what to say, but a chuckle coming from Vancha told me that he wanted me to keep it. Although a man giving a sword to a boy isn't the most dramatic scene from a soap-opera I was ready to cry and I could see tears about to well up on my master's eyes as well. With one sleeve rub to my eyes I dried my tears and put on the strap across my shoulder where the handle stuck out my left shoulder. Battle ready for anything.

Although this would be the last time Vancha and I would see each other for a whole year. The two of us were content in not saying any words when we part and Vancha walked away to his Princely duties. With his back turned fresh tears welled in my eyes and they dripped down to my chin and lips and I began to sob. Vancha abruptly stopped and turned.

"Don't go and cry on me you big baby." Vancha sniffed, tears also coming down and sobs also coming out. "If people see you like this. They'll think I raised a baby..." Vancha explained. "Now go on and make me proud..." Vancha turned his final tears coming out and the echoes of his last remark still fresh on my mind.

I went and opened the door to the court master's room and my quest had finally begun.


End file.
